mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kunglao609
Chat Room Name:Titan Gender: Male Age: 27 Height: 6'2 Weight: 623 Origin: EarthRealm (Chicago,Illinois) Alignment:Neutral Character Bio:When he was a child Miguel was saved by a military Genral, moments before his hometown was destroyed, the general then told him that if he wanted revenge he must join a team of super-soldiers called the Little Hero Unit, Miguel agreed, he was given an enhanced body that pushed his physical limits to higher greatness.He then got his revenge, Miguel was an decorated soldier, he retired at the age of 27 but just after a few weeks he was asked back into battle because of the Outworld invasion, he led the reformed group of the L.H.U ,now called the Giant Hero Unit, into battle against the Tarkartan hordes until when he was told to evacuate the mission, Baraka came up from behind him and impaled him with his blades while lifting him up, Baraka then kicked him into a group of Tarkatans and they visiously tore Miguel apart. When his team members got to him it was too late, Miguel was already dead. At that moment, the general had realized that a dead Lin Kuei robot was actually a cyborg, he decieded to recreate the once honorary soldier into the greatest weapon ever, after spending two days in a mental training program, Miguel knew everything of his robotic body and was ready to fight again now calling himself Titan! Fighting style: Titan fights with his supurior strength by using nanites to form different weapons and he also knows every form of martial arts Special moves: Gaia Slam: Titan chokeslams the opponet, Enhanced: Giagantic Slam: Titan slams chokeslams the opponet, while holding them on the ground titan punches them three times on the face. Kronos Beam:Titan shoots a projectile from his wrist that makes the opponet move slow. Enhanced: Kronos Attack, Titans shoots a projectile that freezes the opponet in time Atlas Rocket:Titan shoots a rocket from his jetpack, Enhanced: Atlas Barrage, Titan fires a barrage of rockets from his jetpack. X-ray attack:Titanic Rage:Titan uppercuts the opponet, while in the opponet is in air, Titan does a roundhouse kick to their face, damaging their facial bones, Titan then chokeslams the opponet hard into the ground damaging their skull even more. Round entrance taunt: Titan flies on screen then lands and says "Im Not About To Lose To You!" Mid-match taunt: Titan reveals weapons from his robotic body End-match taunt: Titan does a karate pose then flies away Fatalities: Nanite Injection: Titan injects the victim with nanites, the victim screams in horror as the nanite's eat their entire body, as the match ends the nanites form into a robotic version of the fallen victim. Slammed Over: Titan chokeslams the opponet multiple times, he then flies into the air and falls onto the opponet that explodes into pieces blood splattering onto Titan. Character ending: When Titan struck down Shao Kahn, Sektor and Cyrax approached Titan and demanded to know where he got his technology, without hesitating Titan quickly slew them both and absorbed all of their information. when he researched the memory of Sektor he realized that the general that saved his life was a former Lin Kuei grandmaster that was left for dead after he tried to clone himself. Titan then went after the General and demanded to know why he tried to clone himself, the General laughed in happieness as he told Titan, he wanted an army of perfected beings and now that Titan is here, his dream would come true.Those very words echoed throughout Titan's mind after realizing that he and the General were the same, the General then revealed six more test tubes holding more clones of himself . Enraged, Titan destroyed everything, seeing the General hide in fear, Titan crushed the General's head with his hand. Chat I'm so sorry, I accodently pressed the wrong button, man! Tremorfan94 04:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Awesome character Metal. What do you think? In my opinion, they should just make an Cyborg MK Game, with everyone from MK9 and a kouple of others. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 22:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) For the Shaolin!